


Kunoichi's Pride vs Shinobi's Pride

by PeterDan8



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:03:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterDan8/pseuds/PeterDan8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Forest of Death. The only thing that Sakura won her match against Ino. Sasuke lost his match.</p><p>The finals would be this.</p><p>Tenten vs Sakura.<br/>Naruto vs Neji</p><p>Kakashi and other men said that Naruto is always be dead last.<br/>Kurenai, Mei, Kurotsuhi, Samui, Tsume, Yugao and Anko decide to take Naruto. They said to , "We are surprise by that Fangirl actually made it this far. It wasn't for Naruto or Sasuke. She would be dead or been raped by other genins. "</p><p>Anko said, "How about you men train the fangirl to prove to us that you guys are not waste of space in this village."<br/>Kurenai said, "We'll train Naruto-kun.  Since he needs a woman's touch. If she doesn't get out of her fangirl. We'll all of kunoichi is the village and other villages would put her into fangirl bingo book."</p><p>Sakura asked, "What's the fangirl bingo book?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kunoichi's Pride vs Shinobi's Pride

fter the Forest of Death. The only thing that Sakura won her match against Ino. Sasuke lost his match.

The finals would be this.

Naruto vs Sakura

 

Kakashi and other men said that Naruto is always be dead last.  
Kurenai, Mei, Kurotsuhi, Samui, Tsume, Yugao and Anko decide to take Naruto. They said to , "We are surprise by that Fangirl actually made it this far. It wasn't for Naruto or Sasuke. She would be dead or been raped by other genins. "

Anko said, "How about you men train the fangirl to prove to us that you guys are not waste of space in this village."  
Kurenai said, "We'll train Naruto-kun. Since he needs a woman's touch. If she doesn't get out of her fangirl. We'll all of kunoichi is the village and other villages would put her into fangirl bingo book."

Sakura asked, "What's the fangirl bingo book?"

Kakashi said, "When a fangirl genin doesn't break out of her fangirlism before reaching chunin. That's the only way to become a true Kunoichi."

Kurenai said, "We few that Deadlast from the academy higher then the Rookie of the year and fangirls. To us Fangirls are little perverted girls."

Hana Inuzuka said, "We'll be teaching all of our fighting styles to Naruto-kun cause he's an alpha in my clan's eyes."

Samui, Kurotushi and Mei said, "We are in cause we don't like men dis-woman. We hope that Naruto-kun to show what we can do."

Yugao said, "If they don't break out their fangirlism. They would be sealed until they get married to the champion or breed the next Hokage or next Sanin."

Naruto look up at said, "Jiji can you teach Sakura-chan?"

Third Hokage smirked and said, "Sure. Naruto-kun."

Naruto went over to Sakura and they both shake hands.  Naruto whispered to Sakura, "You have a large charming forehead. It makes me want to kiss it." So Naruto pulled her in a bit and kissed her forehead.

Sakura blushed and did fainted. Hinata started laughing so hard that she fainted as well.  Kiba smirk and said, "I think now Sakura is about to fall in love with Naruto."

Anko smirked and said, "Naruto is the last of his clan."


End file.
